Poison
by JuseaPeterson
Summary: Up For A Challenge Fic. Dustin and Marah are from opposite sides, so why does he keep thinking about her?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

Authors Note: This is my first challenge fic, so I'm hoping that it will be good.

**Chapter 1: Marah is What?**

It had been a couple days since the whole Marah thing. Dustin was sitting on the grass by his bike just thinking. Tori came up and sat next to him. "Hey."

Dustin didn't look up, "Hey."

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Just thinking."

"About Marah?"

"No." Okay that was a lie. That was all he could think about. Hopefully Tori wouldn't say anything.

"You are aren't you?"

Dustin looked up at Tori. He could tell that she was very worried. "Tori, I…"

"Dustin, you're not going to keep thinking about her are you?"

"Come on Tori, why would I?" Tori didn't say anything, she just sat there watching him. Dustin finally looked up. "Look, maybe I do…a little." Tori raised her eyebrow. "But you weren't there. Marah…well…she was different."

Tori sighed. She put her hand on his shoulder. "Dustin, look, trust me—she's not going to change."

"You don't know that."

"I know. I just…I don't want to see you get hurt."

Dustin looked at Tori. She had a very concerned look on her face. "It's not like I'm seeing her."

"What if you could?"

"See Marah?"

"Yeah."

Dustin considered this. Seeing Marah, that would be great. Well…seeing just Marah. Him, her, no one else. Maybe…no, this was a useless thought. "Not happening."

"That took a bit longer to answer." Dustin shot her a look. She gave a quick smile before becoming serious. "Let's see if I can try to explain what you liking Marah is like." Tori pursed her lips together before continuing. "Marah is like…a poison." Dustin looked quizzical. How was Marah a poison—she was sweet. Well except when she's stabbing your heart. "There are certain kinds of poisons that you need more of to stabilize you—but it's still not good to have. You need to purge your system." Tori paused waiting to see if Dustin got what she said. He really didn't understand, but he was going to let her finish, so he remained quiet and tried not to show to much emotion on his face. Tori slowly finished. "Marah is that poison."

Tori didn't speak again except to tell him good-bye after sitting with him in silence for about half an hour. Marah, poison? Was that possible?


	2. Not Thinking Of Marah

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Chapter 2: Not Thinking Of Marah**

It had been about a week since Marah had…betrayed him. Dustin tried to keep his mind busy with all his work—school, Storm Chargers, Ninja Training, and being a Ranger and motocross, and yet all made his mind come back to Marah. At school, well, he'd just be so bored that his mind would start wondering and Marah's pretty face would come up. Her sparkling blue eyes, those pretty brown locks that he wanted to reach out and—whoa let's stop thinking about that. Storm Chargers, well he thought that would be a good buffer, but that's where that dude brought in his bike bringing up his faith in people again. Maybe Marah really wasn't that bad. Even though she betrayed him.

Next, he would go to Ninja Training and the Ranger thing which kind of intertwined. How could he not think about her than. He was supposed to be her enemy, they were enemies, and she had made that obvious. But he still wanted to just hold her in his arms and tell her it was okay. Wipe away her tears. Dude, she's got to say out of your thoughts.

That brought him to the next thing he would try—motocross. How could he stop thinking about her, the way that she was walking, helplessly on the track—where she was almost run over. He thought they had something, he thought she was true. Her eyes just said that she wanted to be good. He trusted her, how could he be so stupid.

"Dustin!" Dustin turned to see an annoyed boss looking at him. He smiled at her, and she smiled back, "Dustin, could you help out that customer?"

"Sure thing Kel."

Dustin grabbed his cloth and wiped his hands—even though they didn't need to be wiped. The person wanted to know about the oil used for a 250. After explaining the oil, which took about twenty minutes—they were new to riding—he turned to head back to work and he saw that Shane was waiting at the counter. He smiled.

Shane waved, "Hey."

"What's up?"

Dustin headed back behind the counter and looked at Shane. "That new movie is out—want to see it?"

Dustin really didn't want to see it but if he said no Shane would get worried, plus it might help him get his mind off of a pretty brunette that currently preoccupied his mind. "Of course dude. That'd be awesome."

"Great. We're going to see it at 7:30."

"I'll be there."

"I'll see you later."

"Yeah." Shane left.

Dustin went over to the bike he was supposed to be working on and finally started. This bike would do great when it raced. Hopefully there would be no girl walking on the track—one who was crying. Dustin shook his head at his memories of his first glimpses of Marah. Why couldn't he get his mind off her? Perhaps because she had looked so innocent, so sweet, so—"

"Dustin!"

He looked up at Kelly. "Huh?"

Kelly looked confused, "What's the matter with you today?"

"Nothing." He smiled hoping that would stop Kelly from asking to many questions.

That didn't fool his 2-year boss, friend, and consultant for riding. "You seem really out of it. Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"You know if you want, we can talk."

"Thanks, but I'm good."

"Alright, well if you're sure…"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Kelly leaned closer to Dustin. "Can you finish the bike before the next year?"

Dustin smiled, "Yeah of course." He continued working on the bike. Focus on the bike and then tonight, the movie would definitely keep his mind off of her. The rest of the day he would be Marah-thought free.


	3. Movie Time

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author's Note: Sorry for those of you still reading. I got sick for a while and then went out of town for a Family Reunion, but I'm back now.

Dustin met up with the rest of the rangers at the movie theatre. Everyone was waiting for him. "Hey guys, sorry."

Tori smiled at him, "That's okay. I'm sure we'll still get good seats."

Shane nodded, "Let's go in before they're all gone."

Dustin sat on the end next to Shane. The movie was good. He was getting hungry. "Shane, I'm going to go and get something to eat."

"Okay, but don't be long."

"Dude, it'll be like I was never gone."

He went to the Concession Stand. He was looking at the different posters and standees that were nearby. He than started looking at the people, that was when he noticed that the girl in front of him kind of looked like Marah. Her hair was wavy brown, and she was about the right height. At that time he just felt an immense surge of something—weird and indescribable come over him. He tapped the girl on the shoulder. "Marah?"

The girl turned around. "Who?"

Dustin took a step back. It wasn't her. "Sorry, I thought you were someone else." His whole body felt a huge let down. He waited for his turn and got some popcorn and headed back into the movie.

He didn't understand what had happened, but thinking of Marah had feed something into his system. Usually only motobikes, Ninja stuff, and being a ranger filled his body immediately, but that was like a workout. Thinking of her was like doing all three at once. Than again, when he was a ranger he did do all the Ninja stuff, so it wasn't that far of a stretch. He smiled as he once more tried to use his inner Ninja and clear his thoughts of the lovely brunett.


	4. Defense Now?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author's Note: Takes place right after Shane's Karma

**Chapter 4: Defense Now?**

Dustin couldn't believe what had happened. They were trying to give Tori a birthday party, but Lothar and his goons had to stop it. To top it off he was orange and they had taken their stuff. They had gone back to the beach and Choobo was taking it, Shane mentioned that it was probably Kapri and Marah who had told Choobo to take it. But Marah wouldn't have done that. She couldn't. Than again…

They were having the party at Ninja Ops. Cam was sitting at his computer, Tori had gotten him to stay off of it, but who knew how long that would last. Hunter and Blake had been talking. Tori was over with Shane in the corner talking quietly. He just shook his head. Tori walked over to Dustin.

"Hey. Sorry about the birthday."

Tori smiled "That's okay. Are you okay?"

"Tori, my birthday didn't get ruined."

"Yeah, but Marah was there."

Dustin's heart jumped at her name. "So…"

Tori shook her head, "Look, I just want to make sure. I mean do you still like her?"

Dustin looked over at Sensei who was now talking to Hunter. "Who said I did?"

Tori looked around, "I don't know, it just…are you okay with seeing her after she betrayed you?"

"It's not a big deal. She's just…she was gone. Tor, let's not talk about that, it's your birthday. Go have fun."

"Fine. But remember you can talk to me."  
"Thanks."

Tori looked over at Shane. "Have you talked with Shane yet?"

"Not yet."

"I think it'll be good for him if you did—for both of you."

"Okay. Wait, why both of us?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Okay."

Tori smiled at him and walked off to get something to drink. Dustin watched as Blake walked over to her and they started talking—well probably flirting. Tori blushed and smiled at Blake. He motioned over to a corner and they walked over there. Dustin went over to Shane. "Hey."

Shane looked up, "Hey."

"You okay?" Shane shook his head. "Well, at least…I mean you never know…it's just…" Why did Tori send him over here? What could he say to Shane to make him feel better? He had nothing. He felt horrible for Shane, but what else could he say.

"Dustin, are you okay? Tori told me that you guys saw Kapri and Marah."

Dustin shrugged his shoulders. "Big deal. Saw them. Fought Kelzaks. Fought the monster. Saved the day. Nothing new."

"Yeah, but how do you feel about Marah having ruined Tori's birthday?"

Dustin winced. "Marah wasn't trying to do anything, she was over at another part not doing anything wrong."

Shane smiled. "So we're defending her now?"

"What? No. I wasn't. I just…I mean…I was just saying…Skyla was pretty special to you."

"Yeah. I know she'll be with me, but at the same time, everything was just perfect when it was just the two of us. But our time together was so short. It'll take a bit, but I'll be okay."

Dustin nodded. Marah and him had a perfect time when it was just the two of them. But that was over now, he didn't like her. He didn't like her. Maybe she'd stop entering his thoughts soon. Marah just was not good, but than how could she not be? It wasn't her fault that Tori's birthday was ruined for all they knew maybe it was one of their birthdays. Stop Dustin, they helped ruin your friend's birthday. Right. She was good—bad, definitely stay away from her. No more thinking of her.


	5. My Space Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author's Note: Thank you all for reading, I'm sorry that it's taken this long, I haven't had much access to a computer.

Isis Flamewing: In Shane's Karma, it was Tori's birthday. They had it at the beach. Marah and Kapri were trying to have their High School Reunion, so they went to the beach. Their was a fight. Than later they (Choobo and the Kelzaks) were stealing the rangers beach gear. I hope that cleared everything up.

Alenak: Sorry about not answering in the last chapter. Dustin was smiling because he still likes her, and well…this is the confusing part that he's going through, so…

**Chapter 5: _My_ Space Girl?**

Dustin had been doing pretty good with Marah-free thoughts. He was actually just about to watch Totally Talented with the guys—well, Tori too, good thing he didn't say that out loud, that wouldn't be good. Tori was sitting next to him and than Shane was on the other side. They were in Storm Chargers. As the beginning came on they started singing Kelly came over and turned it off.

Dustin was in shock. "Hey what was that for?"

Shane and Tori also responded in shock, Shane with "I was watching that.", and Tori with "What was that for?"

Kelly looked at them in surprise, "You have to be kidding me. You don't watch this do you? This is an action sports shop. There'll be no viewing trash TV here. Sorry."

Kelly walked off as Blake and Hunter came and stood in front of the now blank TV. "Hey what's up?" Blake looked back at the TV and than at those three. "Where's Stu?"

Exasperated Shane replied, "Denied."

Hunter shrugged it off easy enough. "Oh well, I was sick of watching it anyway."

Dustin couldn't believe what Hunter had said about Stu. "You didn't just bag on Stu."

Quickly responding Hunter said, "No. I said I was sick of watching it, but not being on it." Blake and Hunter slapped each other five obviously knowing something they didn't.

"Hey what's the deal?" Shane asked.

Blake held up a poster. "They're looking for future stars. We try out next week."

Besides being rangers and riding, what did Blake and Hunter do? "What do you guys do?" Dustin asked.

"Hey, we do plenty." Blake said pointing at him and his brother.

"Yeah, but who'd want to watch it?" Shane mocked.

Tori turned to Shane, "You know Shane you have an amazing voice. You should try out.

"What about you Tor? You're a fierce dancer." Shane responded.

Dustin had to speak up—they couldn't forget about him. "Hey and me, sax master extraordinaire."

"Hey yo, yo, hold up a sec. You guys are cutting into our action here." Blake said trying to stop them.

Tori got up, "I gotta go practice. There's a jazz class at seven."

Shane followed her, "Hey hold up can I get a lift?

Hunter looked at Blake, "Oh man, this is just wrong."

Dustin got up and headed towards Kelly. "Hey Kelly, can I use the back room to practice my sax?"

Kelly looked at him, "Why?"

"Because."

"Dustin."

"Okay, see there's a contest and I'm gonna be in it. But I need to practice."

"What contest?"

After before Dustin really didn't want to tell her, but oh well. "Totally Talented."

"Dustin, you are serious."

"Hey I could go to Hollywood."

"Sure." Dustin started to leave. "Dustin, not the back room."

"Why?"

"Because people will hear it and that's not the kind of music to give the right atmosphere."

"Kel, please." He pleaded.

"Okay, look you can practice outside."

"Thanks." Dustin took off. After he got his sax he practiced in front of the store. This was good. Yeah he thought about Marah, but he wasn't dwelling on her. Everything was going well, until he was called to fight.

They had destroyed that monster and everything was well again. Dustin got dressed and brought his sax to Totally Talented. Tori, Blake, Hunter and Shane were already there. Blake and Tori were talking to these two guys. Hunter was flirting with this girl dressed up in cowboy attire—well cowgirl. Shane and Dustin were talking to some other guys when Cam walked in wearing regular clothes and a cowboy hat and carrying a guitar. Shane, Dustin and Hunter walked up to Blake and Tori.

Hunter looked at Cam's guitar, "That things not gonna summon up any ancient wooly mammoths is it?"

Cam looked up, "It might. I've been known to rock a few worlds."

"Oh. Big words little man. But don't be too upset when you come in second." Shane kissed his fingers and held it up to show 'two.'

Dustin continued, "Or third or fourth or fifth."

They laughed and than Shane said "Okay we're on." They all went over and sat down.

Stu got up and started the show. "Time for Totally Talented. Today one talented act will win the chance of a lifetime. So who's it gonna be?"

There were a lot of really good acts. Than Tori got up and danced. She was really good, but than he knew she would be.

Shane got up and sang a song.

_I can reach the sky_

_On the wings of your love_

_Like a mighty eagle_

_Soaring high above._

Than it was Dustin's turn. He got up and played his sax. He was awesome, if he did say so himself. After Dustin Cam got up and played. He rocked, just like when they got the new zord earlier.

Hunter and Blake got up next. Blake scratched records and Hunter rapped.

_Moto_

_Me I'm a Hunter_

_Me and my brother Blake_

_We may not look alive, but make no mistake._

_He spins and scratches for my lyrical matches._

_My wicked brother's technique_

_is hardly tongue and cheek._

_We make other rappers _

_Look like tongue flappers_

_We're the moto bros we take no prisoners_

_We're the moto bros we got a million listeners._

_We're the moto bros you can be a part too_

_But to be a part of the groove, you've got to moto too._

Blake and Hunter got of the stage. That was awesome.

Tori spoke up, "That was so cool. I didn't know you guys could do that."

Stu came back on stage. "And now for our final act from, well all it says is far, far away. SNA—Space Ninjas with attitudes."

Space Ninjas? That was a weird name. Than she came on. Marah. Wow. He wasn't expecting that. She and Kapri were both dressed in regular clothes with their hair straight down.

_Oh listen to me baby. Oh baby don't you know._

_I'm an interstellar Ninja from an evil UFO._

_Let's get this party started._

_I want to be your girl…_

_Oh don't you know our love could be out of this whole wide world._

_I want to be your space girl_

_In your face girl_

_Without a trace girl_

_Space girl_

_I want to be your space girl_

_Yeah_

_In your face girl_

_Why don't you come on over to another galaxy_

_I want to be your Space girl._

Everyone started cheering. They were good. Marah was so cute in her outfit. Jeans, orange shirt with different colors on it and an orange hat laying on top of her pretty straight brown hair.

Stu went up to them. "Well I don't think there's any doubt about it. Our winners are SNA—Space Ninjas with Attitudes."

Shane looked back at the others in disbelief, "No way!"

Dustin glanced at him still not taking his eyes away from Marah. "Dude, they were pretty good."

Stu continued, "They go on to win a trip to Hollywood and future stardom. So let's give them a big round of applause."

Shane still couldn't believe it, "Okay, there's something wrong with this picture."

Tori agreed, "Really wrong. And I think I know why." Tori went up on stage and picked up a stereo hidden behind some see-through cloth. "Do you guys want to try that again…" She hit the play button. It played, "_Oh listen to me baby._" She stopped it. "…without the CD player?"

They all looked at Marah and Kapri. Dustin couldn't believe it—they had cheated. Kapri quickly responded, "No, no, no, no, those are our real voices."

Marah looked sheepish as she continued, "With a little enhancement."

Kapri took the defensive, "Yeah, well, hey if we can't win, nobody wins."

They both blasted Stu and stormed off. In a very cute way. Okay, Dustin, no Marah.

Stu looked upset, understandably too, "I am sick of working with amateurs. I've done Shakespeare. Where's my agent. I'm outta here."

And with that Stu walked off. Wait a minute, he was the judge, how were they suppose to win. Dustin decided to ask. "So does this mean nobody wins today?"

Cam looked over at him and smiled. "Well I don't know Dustin, I think we're all winners.

They all teased Cam about that.

Tori looked at them, "Well, that was fun. So…"

Blake looked at everyone, "How about we go and get some ice cream or something?"

Hunter and Cam nodded. Shane got up, "Well let's go. And since I was obviously going to be the winner, you can all treat me."

Dustin looked at him, "What? You? Marah and Kapri were going to win."

They looked at him. Tori said, "Dustin you do realize they cheated?"

"Yeah. Right."

Hunter jumped down off his seat, "Yeah, and Shane you were going to come in first? Yeah, after Blake and me."

"Come on guys, we were all good."

Blake nodded, and than glancing over at Tori added, "Some more than others."

They all went and had ice cream and hung out for a while. Dustin did think about Marah, but he knew that her cheating was just more proof that she wasn't good news like Blake had said. He wasn't going to let her ruin his night. All thoughts of her drifted to the back of his mind as the friends all joked.


	6. Poison Isn't So Bad Now Is It?

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

_Author's Note: Thank you all for reading and for those of you who reviewed: Anninimouse, Corporal Scarlett, Isis Flamewing, caithzadz, Destiny45, Meloda2626, Alenak, Krenya-Alenak and of course Corporal Scarlett for who the idea came from._

Chapter 6: Poison Isn't So Bad Now Is It?

Marah was poison. It was like going up to a snake—one of those cool snakes you couldn't take your eyes off of. You want to tame it and bring it home, but you know you shouldn't trust it. It lulls you into a false sense of security and then it attacks. You can feel the poison seeping in and yet it feels calm and soothing after the first moments of shock and betrayal. Soon you don't mind it and than you realize that it will consume you in only a matter of time destroying you in the end. That was Marah. She got into his system slowly spreading throughout his body until every part of him ached to be with her.

But he was through with her. He wasn't going to do this anymore. Dustin sat on the bench that he and Marah had sat in. The one where she had given him Beevil's power booster. He ran his hand through his hair. He had been out there for a couple of minutes when he heard someone come up from behind. He turned around—it was Marah. She didn't look like evil space alien Marah, she looked like she had when he had saved her on the track. He stood up and looked at her. She stared at him.

"What do you want?" Dustin demanded.

"Calm down, I'm not going to attack you." Marah said in a slightly annoyed voice.

Dustin scoffed, "Yeah, sure. I suppose you'll just give me something else to boost another monster's energy?"

She walked toward him and he backed away. She sat on the bench. "I came here for some peace and quiet. If I'd have known you were going to be here I wouldn't have come." She was quiet for a couple of minutes and Dustin didn't move. "Look, I can leave if you want."

"No. I mean…I don't care." Dustin did really want her to stay. He went and sat back down again feeling the need to be with her.

They sat there in silence for about ten minutes before Marah spoke, "I am evil, even if I come down here."

"I know." Dustin was quiet. 'Even if I come down here.' Did that mean she had come here more than once? "Don't worry I won't tell anyone you're here."

"Who would you tell?"

Dustin exhaled and shrugged his shoulders, not that she could see, she was looking to the ground. He found his hand running down her beautiful hair which he had wanted to do for so long. What he found odd was Marah wasn't doing anything to stop it. Dustin finally dropped his hand. "Nice song."

She looked at him confused, "Huh?"

"Couple of nights ago—Totally Talented."

"Oh, well…Kapri and I just wanted to show that we could…" She trailed off and looked at the ground again.

"Well, you know I thought you were good."

Marah looked at him with a smile. He loved that smile. "Really?" Her eyes sparkled. It felt like those other two times when they had been alone. Perfect. The world wasn't there.

He took a strand of her hair and tucked it behind her ear, "Yeah."

"I'm glad you did."

He smiled. Marah was evil, so why did he feel so happy right now? He than realized that his hand was playing with her hair. Marah touched his other hand. They were still looking into each other's eyes. They started leaning in and before he knew it their lips were touching in the softest, sweetest kiss he had ever had. He never knew something that was probably so wrong, could feel so good. It seemed to last a lifetime—a wonderfully long kiss—but when she pulled away it was over way to fast. She looked confused and startled, much as his face probably said. Her eyes were…sad. She stood up breaking all contact with Dustin.

He stood up and started reaching for her hand, Marah smiled at him sadly and as quickly as she was there she was gone leaving Dustin feeling lonely yet again. That was the most perfect moment he could have ever imagined, and yet she was gone, back to Lothar's side.

As Dustin headed home he now knew that Tori was right. In order to keep him stabilized he would need more of Marah, which wasn't a reality and something that he should stop. Dustin smiled, Marah was poison—a poison that he wouldn't mind getting a little more of.


End file.
